The Summer Table
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Lucy did what no one has ever done before-she sat next to Dragon Boy. The weird boy who never takes his mask off or talks. She's curious and wants to meet the real boy. -"Oh cool! We could be the Summer names only table, y'know?" And she finds out that there's more behind the mask than originally thought. NaLu


**The Summer Table**

**.**

**..**

**.**

_**Based off of Wonder by R.J. Palacio**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

**{**_**You're always saying people don't like you but people can't like something that's not there.**_**}**

**.**

**..**

**.**

* * *

"I wonder why he just sits there." I sighed, my face resting on my palm. My elbow was propped on the table, my eyes staring secretly into the back of Dragon Boy.

That was his name. Everyone called him that. And by everyone, I mean _everyone. 'Dragon Boy, what's the answer to number 4? Forgot your homework again, Dragon Boy?' _Even the teachers. Sometimes Dragon Boy is called to the office for some unknown reason. No one knows anything about him. He doesn't talk, he doesn't speak, I've never even seen him _eat. _He always wore this weird mask everywhere he went.

Some jerks came to school one time with masks to make fun of him and the teachers yelled at them to take them off and that it was a disturbance. Well of course they were all like 'Why does Dragon Boy get to wear one?' and then the teacher goes real quiet like, and it makes everyone shift slightly. Like Dragon Boy brought a note to school excusing him or something. Which everyone thinks he did, seeming he doesn't take it off for gym either.

"Who cares about freak boy?" Flare replied snarkily, concentrating on filing her nails. I stared at her for a few minutes before puffing in annoyance. I watched as Jenny leaned over and whispered into her ear, making Flare snicker in her prissy little voice. Minerva stared at them from her spot across from me, her disapproving scowl as always present. I sighed and laid my head on the table, taking comfort in the cool surface.

"I was just wondering..."

"Why would you even _care? _He's such a weirdo, he never takes that mask off. He must be seriously ugly." Jenny and Flare nodded their heads in sync. My eyes widened in shock and my head shot up, a hurt look coming onto my face.

"Flare!" I exclaimed. I hated it when people targeted people who were slightly 'different'. I mean we're all the same on the inside!

"She's right, don't have to get all defensive." Minerva's voice sounded like a snarl like always. I bristled at her, automatically taking defense.

"Whatever you guys." I grumbled, picking my lunch tray up and walking away. I looked down to my full plate and sighed, searching for a different table to sit at. My whole body suddenly started walking over to a lone table, one particular person sitting at it. I swallowed the nervousness down and put on a friendly smile, setting my tray down opposite him. He looked up really quickly, his black eyes searing into my soul. I kept in my shiver and looked from the seat to him, a sheepish curl coming to my smile.

"Can I sit here?" I asked, gesturing to the seat. He eyed me for a really long minute before looking to the side so his profile was facing me. I took that as a yes and smiled, sitting down and looking down to my tray. He looked over to me and I could barely see a shadowed eyebrow raise from under his scaled mask, as if he was wondering why I was actually sitting here.

"So what's up? Boy am I hungry." I giggled, looking down and grabbing my sandwich. I noticed him staring down at my tray, following his gaze I noticed he was staring directly at my spicy cheetos. A smile tugged at my mouth, raising the cheetos bag up and offering it to him.

"Want it?" I shook the bag in my hand. He narrowed his eyes at me and kept his gaze before reaching out and slowly taking them from me, making sure not to touch my hand. He ever so slowly opened the bag and peered in.

And even though his mask was obscuring his face, I could just tell he was smiling. Which made me smile, too.

* * *

"So you like spicy foods?" I asked him the next day, sitting down at the same exact seat I had the previous day. He stiffened before looking up to me slowly, disbelief shining in his eyes. He pondered for a moment before shrugging.

He responded.

He actually _responded. _

Now this might seem really stupid, but never in the last eight years have I ever seen him respond to anything. Anything at all. I felt my heart pick up and race in excitement.

"Heh, really? Well if that's the case then I guess I'll just have to eat all this food by myself." I tried coaxing him in responding once more, finding him intriguing. He wasn't like some test experiment that was nice and shiny, he was of course a person and I think I might be able to...call him a friend. And one day, he might even call me one.

He lurched forward in protest, snagging the spicy sandwich out of my hands. I couldn't help but giggle as he slightly lifted his mask to gobble the sandwich down, placing his mask back perfectly. I huffed in disappointment, not getting a single glimpse of him. I didn't even know his hair color! It was one of those masks with the silk that hung behind it, frustrating me more. I think he could tell because suddenly his eyes lit up in amusement, picturing the smirk on his face made me roll my eyes playfully, leaning forward on the table like I had something really important to say.

"So, I was wondering what your name is? I mean you know mine's Lucy, so what's yours?" I asked him curiously. His eyes dimmed and he leaned back, his shoulders slouched. I pouted, giving him the puppy dog eyes. He chuckled at my look, shaking his head.

.

.

.

He responded again.

I shot up like I was struck by lightning, a crazy grin coming to my face. He stared at me curiously, my victorious glow confusing him.

"I got you to laugh! Hehe!" I giggled bubbly. I tried to tone down the stupid blonde and smile cheekily. I was bouncing with happiness at this accomplishment.

But his eyes dropped and he looked really sad for a moment, making me stop in my track and stare at him in concern. He looked back up at me and then looked away before getting up, leaving me stunned. What happened?

* * *

It's been three months now, nearly January. I sat down on the small stool like chair, leaning across the table to stare at him.

"I'm gonna get you to talk sometime." I vowed. He stared at me with a look saying _Is that so? _with a smug smirk, his eyes glittering with a challenge. I grinned back, determined to prove him wrong. I slapped down some hot chilli fries, pushing them into the center of the table.

"I will bet you a whole year of spicy food supplies." I offered. His eyes zoned in and I knew I had him trapped. I crossed my arms over my chest, impressed with myself. He scarfed them down and patted his stomach. I squinted my eyes and could tell he was grinning. I couldn't help but grin back, happy to make him happy.

"Can't you at least tell me your name? It won't be part of the bet, promise!" I pleaded, frowning. He shook his head and I could tell he was enjoying this. I puffed my cheeks out in chagrin. The bell rung and I stood up, waving goodbye to Dragon Boy.

"I'll see ya later!" I called before turning around and walking down the hall.

* * *

"Can you come back please?" Jenny pouted, staring at me. I rose an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"You barely ever hangout with us anymore! You never sit with us at lunch-it's like you forgot us!" Jenny whined, stomping her foot. I sighed and rubbed my temples, readjusting my binder in my hands. We had about three more minutes till next block which meant I needed to talk fast.

"Jenny I've just been busy lately." I reassured, trying for a smile. She made a weird face and suddenly an ugly sneer came across it, darkening her.

"No, you've just been with that _freak boy _lately." She said freak boy in pure revulsion, like just the mere thought of Dragon Boy made her sick.

"That's all you ever do these days. You're becoming just like him: A freak." Minerva added, smirking at me. I controlled myself and stared passively at them while they attacked me.

"Like seriously that freak boy has gotten to you. You should've stayed away from him like everyone else, now you're gonna be just like him: lonely and creepy."

"That's enough!" I yelled loudly, startling them quiet. My bangs hid my angered eyes as I vibrated with emotion, barely able to suppress my anger. Angry tears pricked my eyes as I pointed an accusing finger at them.

"Talk about me all you want, but don't _ever _insult him!" I said harshly. I watched Jenny's eyes shrink in fear and she took a step away, hurrying away and talking in hushed tones with Minerva who followed after a fine satisfied glare. Once they turned the corner my shoulders dropped in relief, my energy drained.

"Why did you do that?" A pained voice asked behind me. I jumped slightly, turning to stare wide eyed. Dragon Boy stood in front of me, his hands clenched in anger. I was stunned silent while his eyes flamed in anger.

"Why would you defend me? I'm better off on my own." His voice was so nice, it sounded very handsome. I held my blush down, my mouth opening and shutting like a fish. I didn't know what to say to that.

He turned and ran off after that. I didn't see him at lunch that day. I sat by myself, picking at my food with a depressed sigh.

* * *

I sat down sadly, knowing I'd be alone again. He hadn't come to school for a whole week, leaving me friendless. All my other friends were ignoring me, and it's not like I really wanted to talk to them either. I picked at the styrofoam plate and kept my head down. Something settled down in front of me, paralyzing me in shock. I quickly overcame it, darting up to notice Dragon Boy sitting there. He looked at me hopefully through his mask, making me confused.

"Natsu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu?" I questioned, not even realizing that _OH MY GOSH HE JUST TALKED! _When I _did _realize I flew nearly five feet in the air, landing in my seat with wide brown eyes. He chuckled at me before settling into his seat.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"It's your name, isn't it?" I asked after a moment. He nodded and I could tell he was smiling again. I giggled giddly and couldn't keep the stupid smile off of my face as he stared at me in amusement. But I didn't care. I finally learned his name, and got him to talk!

"That name is awesome!" I said without thinking, really hyped up. For some reason my adrenaline was pumping, never in a million years I thought he would ever talk.

"Oh cool! We could be the Summer names only table, y'know? Even though Lucy means light not really anything about summer but...things that relate to summer only!" I continued to blabber. He listened like always, nodding his head in response.

"But." I said seriously, leaning towards him. "If anyone asks they can sit here, as long as they're nice." He nodded his head in approval, and I could tell that he was smiling again. I sighed and giggled happily, my giddiness still over the top.

"I can't believe you talked! It's just..wow!" I said in awe. He full out laughed this time, catching his breath to speak.

"It does feel kind of weird after not talking for so long." He admitted sheepishly. His voice made my chest tickle and was addictive.

"You never talked? Not even to your parents?" He shook his head and I stared in surprise before scowling.

"Natsu!" I scolded, not able to hold my giggle afterwards. He leaned forward slightly, looking right and left before beginning quietly.

"I tried but just couldn't figure out why you defended me. So..why?" He asked me. My mood dampened before I smiled softly again, putting my hand on his.

"Silly...because we're friend, ne?" I gave him a brilliant smile, trying to convert just how much he turned out to mean to me into it. He looked surprised before looking away as if he were shy. I bit my lip to hold my chuckle, grabbing my bag when the bell rung.

"I'll see you in English?" I asked hopefully. He usually ditched English class. He looked up to me and nodded, making me light up. I gave him one last smile before walking away, excited for English.

* * *

I stood in front of my locker, tapping my foot anxiously. Where was Natsu? He was supposed to meet me here! I let out a shaky sigh, shaking my bracelets on my arms loudly. I stared down at the white strapless sun dress with a cute black and white polka dotted bow around my waist, nerves chewing at my stomach. Couples walked past arm in arm, walking into the gym where the dance was taking place in. I looked toward the entrance double doors, chewing on my lip. He couldn't have ditched me-could he? No, Natsu wasn't that kind of person. He wouldn't just...leave me. I watched as a lone boy walked in, his handsomely striking features going barely noticed while I tried scanning behind him to see if Natsu had arrived. No use. The guy walked towards me and I was ready to shoot him down kindly and tell him I was with someone when he grinned brightly at me, making me turn to him.

"I'm sorry, I already have a date." I apologized, offering him a smile. His eyes widened slightly and a blush formed on his cheeks. I felt slightly bad but after a moment he met my gaze again and took a step forward, a smug smirk on his face.

"Is that what you consider me, Luce?" He asked me grinning cheekily. I sucked in a gasp of breath, feeling weightless. It's...

"N-Natsu?" I asked shakily, surprised beyond belief. He smiled softly before nodding sheepishly, offering his arm to me. I hooked mine with his and he walked me to the ticket booth, explaining on the way.

"I decided it was time to show my face. Stop hiding behind a wall. Kind of stupid, I know." He said in an embarrassed tone. I was engrossed in what he was saying, finding it absolutely inspiring. We walked into the gym and I let go of his arm, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"No. It's not stupid at all. It's wonderful-amazing-brilliant! I'm so proud..." I bit back my tears, pride swelling in my chest. Natsu had told me his fear of being stared at, being whispered about. (Though he was anyways, but he said he felt it better about a mask than whatever was behind the mask) He didn't want anyone to see. I didn't understand then, but I understand slightly now. His hair was...well, pink. It didn't look bad, actually he was...really..handsome. I blushed at this thought, looking down bashfully. He lifted my chin so that I was staring into his deep onyx eyes.

"Luce..." He murmured, my breath left me again but thankfully I held my blush down.

"Thank you." His voice held so much emotion it surprised me. He gave me a heartfelt smile, his canines noticeable while he stared down at me blissfully. He started leaning down and my heart started beating faster and faster before I grabbed him by the collar of his tux, pulling him down so he was millimeters from my mouth.

"Just kiss me you idiot." I whispered, pulling him close and smashing my lips onto his. He chuckled halfway and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss, liking the feeling of how warm he was. We finally pulled away, slightly dazed and flushed. He grinned, our foreheads pressed together I couldn't help but smile again.

"_Lucy?_" A shocked voice asked. I turned around to see Flare staring at me wide eyed. Her jaw was dropped and it had been funny if she hadn't said what she had next.

"So you dropped that loser for this hottie? Good choice." She smirked, nodding her head approvingly. I opened my mouth, about to send a spitting remark when Natsu took a step in front of me, smiling cheekily at Flare.

"Actually, I _am _that 'loser'." He signaled quotation marks with his fingers, making me bite my lip to keep in my smile. Flare eyed him disbelievingly, as if this was some joke.

"No way you are freak boy?" She squinted her eyes at him. He shrugged his shoulders, coming to my side again. He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist while I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Believe what you want Flare." He answered nonchalantly, keeping his gaze on me. She huffed and stormed away, screeching for her minions. I burst into giggles, making him snicker himself. A slow song started and we swayed to the beat, my head rested on his chest while he propped his head on top of mine. I couldn't help but continue to marvel at him. He was so perfect-why did he insist to hide away?

"Ne Natsu...why did you have that mask anyways?" I asked innocently, looking him in the eye now. He smiled really softly at me, like he knew I'd never understand.

"I was just waiting for someone to see the real me." He answered and my heart melted hearing that, making me kiss him again.

An hour later I had met a few people I never even knew existed. Levy-a fellow bookworm and drabbler. Erza-strict but very kind. Natsu even made a frival, Gray Fullbuster-or who he called 'ice brain'. I was so happy to see Natsu grinning and energetic, fighting with Gray for fun. I talked with Juvia(Gray's date) and Mirajane during this, watching as Erza blushed profusely while dancing with her crush Jellal-or was it Mystogan? Who knows. Levy was on her tippy toes dancing with a tall guy known as Gajeel(who really wasn't as bad as he seemed) and I was just the happiest ever.

"Let's sit together at lunch, ne?"

"Yeah! The summer table!" Levy added from where she was dancing. I blinked in surprise at the word she used to label our table.

"You know about that?"

"_Everyone _knows about the Summer table, Lucy. You guys are the talk of school. Can we sit?"

"Sure, of course!" I answered brightly.

"Aw c'mon Luce! Not ice brain! His name has _nothing _to do with summer!" Natsu whined. I knew he was kidding though, the happiness glittering in his eyes showing so. I chuckled, waving my hand dismissively.

"They either have to have a name similar to summer or be nice, remember?" I grinned when he pouted and crossed his arms. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pinching his cheek to get his attention.

"Aw Natsuu~" I teased. He pouted cutely before snatching me in his arms, snuggling closer to me.

"You're such a weirdo." He murmured playfully.

"I'm your weirdo." I corrected.

"You're my weirdo." He agreed, making me smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, wasn't really aiming to be in character. **

**Please Review, thank you~!**


End file.
